Mieszko
Speed-Shot Pistol |Row 7 title = Occupation |Row 7 info = Human trafficker (formerly) |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Mieszko is a member of one of the secret founders of the Sinister Three. His role was taken over by Kinzie Kensington in the wake of his absence. He reappears in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet as an antagonist. Biography ''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet Mieszko was the person responsible for supplying the Wine tainted with the X-139. He sent the Wine as an anonymous gift to Shaundi in hope that he could turn her into his willing sex slave. His plan failed when the X-139 unintentionally gave her Zin Super Powers and she started to kill his former employers gang and choose to go into hiding, knowing that Shaundi still possesses her intelligence and that Kinzie Kensington is trying to locate the person responsible for altering Shaundi's genes. Trivia * Mieszko was intended to be one of the three playable protagonists in ''The Sinister Three, however with his absence Kinzie Kensington stood in to replace him. * Mieszko has an infatuation with attractive females such as Shaundi, Viola and other hot women. ** This also makes him unlikely to kill them under most cases. However, when Shaundi finally confronts him in the Epilogue of Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet, Mieszko is forced to fight back to try and save his life from the vengeful Saint. The fight only delayed his death as Shaundi was too skilled and had injured Mieszko's right hand while chasing him. * During the events of Saints Row: The Third, Mieszko was a employee of the Morningstar, but left after the leadership was left in taters by the Saints. * Mieszko dislikes Minecraft, which was the reason why Cube Man was replace with a human. * Mieszko was originally named Anonymous as the real-life person didn't state a name for a while. * Because the real-life person was regularly absent from The Sinister Three development, Mieszko was cut from the story and Kinzie took his place, but Mieszko reappears in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet. * Mieszko can touch his nose with his tongue. (really) * Mieszko's theme song is Nirvana - Heart-Shaped Box. * Mieszko's special weapon is Minirifle. * Mieszko's outfit consist of a STAG helmet and Decker soldier uniform. * Despite Mieszko being a formal member of the Morningstar he wears the outfit of an Decker soldier instead(Mostly likely he worked for the Syndicate as well. Gallery Anon view.jpg|Mieszko The Human Cube.jpg|Original design of Mieszko (Cube Man) The Cube Man.jpg|Original design of Mieszko (Cube Man) The Sinister Three meet Zinyak.jpg|Mieszko with Mr. Sinister and Sentient Jack meeting Zinyak. Appearances *''The Sinister Three'' (character profile only) *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' Category:Characters Category:Based on real life individuals Category:Derivative Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Males Category:The Sinister Three Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Characters in The Sinister Three